Advances In understanding molecular mechanisms of disease, enhanced diagnostic and therapeutic technologies, and emergIng new health care systems create a need to develop new paradigms for research centers within academic Institutions. Recognizing that regeneration of oro- facial tissue lost due to genetic disorders, cancer, neurological disorders, periodontal disease and caries is attainable, mandates the implementation of such a comprehensive center In the area of biorestoration. The hypothesis of this proposal: A Center for Biorestoration of Oral Health (CBOH) at the University of Michigan, is that an interactive group of established and new investigators in a comprehensive, multidisciplinary program directed at regenerating oral tissues and restoring oral structure, function, and health can be established and significantly improve the treatment of oral, dental, and craniofacial diseases. The followIng specific aims will be accomplished in order to prepare a Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery (COHRCD) proposal: I) Establish a multidisciplinary team of Investigators to focus on integrated biomedical, behavioral, and health services research associated with biorestoration of oral health, 2)Expand existing outreach programs and develop a plan for community education, health professional education, and related service programs involved in restoring and maintaining oral health, and 3) Develop new translatable programs for the treatment of oral, dental and craniofacial diseases through novel therapies targeted at regeneration of tissues with strategies such as gene therapy, and biological and biomechanical engineering. Research projects will be supported by Institutional matching funds and Investigators will be encouraged to optimize collaborations to culminate at year's end In a nucleus of multidimensional projects that address biorestoration of oral health. Established leadership In the form of an administrative core and executive committee will foster Interactions amongst Investigators, research programs, and research support core facilities. Research support core facilities will Include components for; l) clinical studies design and biostatistics, 2) biomaterials and biomechanics, 3) technology transfer and Industrial relations, and 4) Information dissemination and demonstration. At the end of the award year, an organizational infrastructure will be in place as required to prepare a COHRCD proposal that meets the goals outlined by NIDR.